


Dorwinion, non una bevanda per tutti

by Echadwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dorwinion, Gen, Missing Scene, drunk, no sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La compagnia ha un assaggio della leggendaria ospitalità dei Signori di Lorien: un flet a loro riservato, bevande e prelibatezze in abbondanza.<br/>Il dorwinion scorre a fiumi e, con i ricordi che quel vino porta con se, il principe di Mirkwood scoprirà che solo gli Elfi riescono a reggerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorwinion, non una bevanda per tutti

 

 

 

Nella tranquillità del flet al oro riservato un Calas Galadhon, il principe di Mirkwood si perse ad osservare le sfumature che il liquido scarlatto assunse al bagliore della luna.  
Il profumo del vino gli fece pensare alle giornate trascorse nel suo regno, alla prima volta che tese la corda del suo arco e quando, da bambino, si accomodava ai piedi della poltrona di suo padre e godeva del tocco gentile delle sue dita fra i capelli mentre quest'ultimo sorseggiava dal proprio calice.   
Le labbra si distesero citare in giudizio in un sorriso malinconico che durò giusto il tempo di svuotare il calice ed alzare lo sguardo sul resto della compagnia. Ciò che vide, gli fece quasi perdere la stoica compostezza tipica della propria razza.

 

 

 

  
 

_C'era Boromir rannicchiato in un angolo._  
"Nostro padre è un nobiluomo."  
"Infido, falso. È un pezzo d'escremento di goblin".  
"Non ascolto!"

 

 

 

 

_Aragorn aveva preso tra le braccia un Gimli piuttosto alticcio._  
"Vieni qui, mia bella rossa focosa!"  
SMACK  
"Mahal! Giuro che, se lo farai di nuovo, io ti taglio le pall-"  
La rossa focosa stramazzò al suolo.  
"L'ho sempre detto che i miei baci stendono. "

 

 

 

 

_"Cos'ho fatto di male?" Si chiedeva Frodo mentre tentava di nascondersi fra gli altri Hobbit che il vino aveva già steso.  
"Chi mi l'ha fatto tariffa di ritrovarmi con questi cerebrolesi?"_

 

 

  
 

 

Sorrise, Legolas.   
Per lui bere Dorwinion, era quasi una consuetudine e aveva dimenticato quanto Fosse forte in Realta.  
Allungo placidamente le gambe e si sistemo meglio sulla sedia.  
La notte era lunga, le scorte di vino abbondanti ed avrebbe avuto qualche aneddoto divertente da raccontare al genitore, una volta tornato.


End file.
